Third and final war
by potatovodka
Summary: Years after the Child's War, the newest classes face an enemy above and beyond what they faced before. Spin-off from my other story New Battle. Rated MA for violence and situations.


I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: when it rains

...

Having stayed on at Oarai academy as Sensha-do instructors, Yukari and Miho eventually took the place of Captain Chono, who had recently made the rank of Major General. Part of her rank increase was brought about partially during the "Child's war", which eventually was fought between Japan, North Korea, The Russian Federation, the People's Republic of China and the United States of America. The ladies at Oarai distinguished themselves during the war, and were heralded as heroes after the war's conclusion. The Panzer that Anglerfish team used was enshrined at the area known as Memorial hill, where a plaque was posted for Yukari, since she was the first victim of violence in the war. Many of the other tanks used in the war were restored and preserved and stored in the museum that was erected for them.

Years after Yukari's proposal to Miho, and well after their wedding, they were still living happily together. Along the way, they had a daughter born to Miho, who they named Mako, for their fallen friend. She was attending classes at Oarai and excelling. Saori remained on with the JGSDF as a communications specialist, in the same platoon as Hana, who was a gunner for the army. They would all meet at memorial hill once a month, all of them granted leave for their tradition because of their involvement in the war.

...

One peaceful evening in the Nishizumi household (Yukari took Miho's last name), Yukari was getting a little anxious waiting for Miho to finish showering. She saw the bathroom door was cracked, so she decided to peek in on her wife just a little bit. She saw Miho drying off and looked her up and down, until she was spotted. She quickly ducked around the corner, hoping that Miho wouldn't be too upset. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her, standing there with a smile, with a towel wrapped around herself. "Hey, hon. I was... I was just..." Yukari managed to say, nervous as could be.

"Were you peeking again?" Miho began. "You know, I'm your wife. You don't need to sneak peeks at me. I'll show you anything you want, anytime you want."

She let the towel fall and Yukari looked her up and down again, now even more anxious. "So, you're not upset?"

Miho started hugging her. "Now why would I be upset with you? Here, let me show you how not upset I really am."

Miho pulled her in close for a kiss, then lead her to the bed and they climbed in together.

...

Both of the Nishizumis woke up totally refreshed after their night of intimacy. As they were getting dressed for the day, Miho turned the TV on and changed it to the news. The news had been rather bleak as of late, with the recent happenings in the Middle East, where apparently nuclear weapons were deployed in Saudi Arabia, disrupting oil supplies and raising the cost of crude oil to USD $800/barrel. A new anti ICBM defense system, codenamed SLAMS (Space, Land, Air Missile Shield), had been established to prevent the horrible tragedy from happening again. The tests having been successful, business had resumed and talks about possible war were held. The system could detect the weapon type, payload, direction and possible impact point. It could then use a high energy laser to make the weapon detonate while still in the boost phase, well before it could reach its target.

Miho was about to turn off the TV when a breaking story came up. Apparently, the Ground Forces of the Russian Federation had amassed in the east and were pushing through the North Korean border, striking deep into the country. Estimates put their path straight for the capitol of South Korea, and they would reach the border within a couple of days.

"Did North Korea try to start another war?" Yukari asked, thinking back to the terms for surrender at the end of the war.

"I'm not sure. I'll call Miss Chono and see what she knows."

Yukari went into the kitchen and started breakfast while Miho started gathering things for the day. She turned the news on in the living room and picked up the phone to call General Chono. Surprisingly, she answered. "Miss Nishizumi, how are you this morning?"

"Doing well, General. How about yourself?"

"Wish I could say I feel good right now, but we have American spies coming in, telling the military a little bit about what's going on in the Koreas."

Miho could feel her heart skip a beat when she heard about spies returning, as this was something that wasn't ever so freely shared. "Um, what are they saying?"

"Can't tell you everything, but suffice it to say, Russia is going for a full scale war. That's all I can tell you right now."

"Well, if there's anything either of us can do, please let us -" Miho continued, but was interrupted.

"Wait, I'm being told right now that we're starting to evacuate civilians. We have two school ships moored to the piers, and we'll be sending them there."

"What's going on?"

"Ladies, get your bug out bags and get ready to leave. We're about to start calling all of the school ships back to help with the evacuation." After General Chono finished, she hung up.

"Yukari, we've gotta go. I'll get the bags and we can start leaving."

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked, turning off the stove.

"Russia is stomping all over North Korea. American spies are coming in and Miss Chono just told me that we need to leave. The school ships are being called back to help get civilians out."

Yukari cleared the stove and took off her apron, then went with Miho into the bedroom to help pull out their bug out bags (bags of equipment and various supplies for an emergency evacuation of some sort) before they left.

...

As they were leaving, Miho received a text message from General Chono. 'Tanks are being pulled from the museum and being sent on a separate ship. Get to the School administration building and see what they might need.'

Yukari put their bags in the trunk of their car and hopped in the driver's seat. Once both were inside and buckled in, Yukari started driving to the admin building as the General had asked. Both of them could feel their blood running cold when they heard the dreaded air raid siren again. Announcements were made over all sources, TV, Radio and internet for civilians to evacuate to the nearest evac point, which was either to be a school ship or army checkpoint.

Once they arrived at the admin building, they were greeted by Anzu, who was directing people to helicopters as they were coming in. They grabbed their bags and asked her where they were needed. She directed them to helipad No. 3, to help keep the crowds in order as they were boarding. Most people were fairly calm, given the circumstances. A handful of people were less than calm, but were easy enough to deal with.

Everyone kept hearing air raid sirens going off, but since the alert had already gone out, nobody really paid mind to it. The Anzio and University carriers were struck by Russian TU-160 Blackjack bombers, their crews mistaking them for Japanese Navy vessels. They launched modernized AS-6 Kingfish anti ship missiles, each carrying 1,000kg of explosives. Since the school carriers had no CIWS on board, the missiles struck without obstruction.

Japanese and American anti aircraft teams were working together, trying to thin out the Russian air teams. The bombers were fairly easy prey for the AA guns and surface to air SAMs, but the MiG escort fighters were a little tougher. The militaries started bringing in rescue teams to save who they could, but the multiple strikes by the bombers made it so the ships sank too fast. A number of civilians couldn't be saved.

The school ships that had been called back were told to head for Hawaii, as the US Navy had been informed of the attacks and were already sending reinforcements. The Russians wouldn't be so likely to attack a full American naval response, in addition to the forces already stationed in Japan that they'd need to deal with at the same time. US Navy ships were being sent in to help evacuate civilians since the school ships weren't as readily able to defend themselves as the Navy ships.

Yukari and Miho were starting to get worried about their daughter, but they felt somewhat comforted in knowing that they were sent to Hawaii. were far enough away that the Russian attacks wouldn't likely reach them, thanks to the heavy response of the US military and the JGSDF.

...

In the Pacific ocean, the school carriers that were headed for Hawaii were still on high alert, given that Japan was under attack. They expected to be within range of the US carrier strike group that was dispatched to provide assistance within a half hour. Some ships were slower, so the others slowed down so they could all stay close together.

Mako helped her team move the ww2 tanks onto position to be loaded with live ammunition, just in case the need should come up. A number of current armored vehicles were on board the Oarai carrier, from the US, JGSDF and People's Liberation Army. They were kept in stock in case an incident like the beginning of the Child's War should happen again.

Unbeknownst to the fleeing carriers, a Russian attack submarine was following them closely. With SLAMS being online, SLBM attacks were useless. The Russians knew that and instead fired a nuclear tipped cruise missile. Their aim wasn't a direct hit, rather an airburst to knock out communications and maybe engines. Radar saw the missile coming, but it was moving too fast for any potential countermeasures to be effective. The missile shot up above Oarai and Kuromorimine carriers, detonating into a massive fireball with a blistering thermal pulse and the anticipated EMP.

The engines and navigation equipment of the Oarai carrier were knocked offline as expected. The engines on board the Kuromorimine carrier were disabled as well, leaving both vessels vulnerable. Russian ships managed to catch up and started deploying troop transport helicopters. They didn't expect any resistance from the slowed vessels, but they met a nasty surprise. Oarai tanks took aim at the helicopters as they were coming in to land and fired. The world war 2 tanks didn't have any computers or electronics on board, so the EMP had no effect on them at all.

The tanks were scoring solid hits against the attacking choppers. Now realizing that the carriers still had vehicles that could defend it against regular attacks, the helicopters started flying lower, well below the decks, so they'd be out of line of sight. They waited for MiG planes to catch up but weren't expecting a response to the fighters. Once they were in range, the Type 95 anti aircraft guns started firing their QW-2 surface to air missiles at them. They were easy enough to evade, but the guns could still very easily track them and send up smart rounds that were bursting close enough to drop some of them and make the others worry. The Type 95s weren't affected by the EMP, because they were hardened.

The MiGs were so preoccupied with the anti aircraft guns that they didn't see the American F-18 super hornets approaching, nor could they see the F-22 Raptors coming. Even if they were paying attention, they still wouldn't have seen the raptors, since they're stealth. Once the super hornets were in the fight, the momentum started shifting. They started engaging the Russian planes and helicopters, dropping them like bricks.

When the remaining planes started falling back, the super hornets stayed behind for support. What the MiG pilots didn't know is that they were being pursued by the Raptors, invisible to radar. Once they got in behind the fleeing Russian planes, they mopped up quickly. Any further attempts at the disabled carriers were dealt with quickly and aggressively, now that the carrier strike group was close by.

...

Civilian evacuations were almost complete, and the Nishizumis were pulled away so they could go to be with their daughter at her school. As they were flying out aboard a helicopter, Yukari looked down and saw memorial hill in the distance. She saw their original Panzer on the hill, being left in its place. She started shedding a few tears when she saw it, feeling torn up at the feeling that her team's old tank, the one that she felt helped her survive the first contact in the war was being left behind.

Miho took her hand and kissed it. "Hey, how're you feeling?" Miho asked quietly.

"It's down there. They didn't take it with the ones from the museum. I... I don't know what to do..." Yukari managed to say through the tears.

Miho turned her wife to face her, keeping one hand on the side of her face. "I know it hurts, but we can't take it with us right now. Think of it like this. It's standing watch over the grounds. It helped us stand up against the North Korean army, it should be able to stand up to this. Trust me."

Yukari wrapped Miho up tightly in a hug as the tears continued. "I'll... I'll be okay if you say so. It just hurts to leave it like this."

...


End file.
